


Fallen Snow

by Kanako_Hime



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Bullying, F/M, Gen, Harm to Person, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanako_Hime/pseuds/Kanako_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a few brief moments, Ken couldn't move. His whole body was still as he looked at her. He had known when he had arrived that things could be bad, but he hadn't expected this. Hadn't expected to find her like this. Pale. Still. Cool to the touch. Like snow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Snow

It had been meant as a joke or, at least, that's what Miyuki hoped. It was Satoshi and his friends after all, and they knew that she could only go so long without fresh air, didn't they?

Didn't they?

Panic began to form as she eyed the darkness around her. All she really knew about what had happened was that it had something to do with Satoshi and his friends. Miyuki didn't even know where she was.

All she knew was that it was small, and dark, and no matter how hard she pushed at the top of whatever she was in, she couldn't get it to open. Miyuki couldn't hear the light voices that had been there when she had woken up, and the gag that had been in her mouth had prevented her from calling out. At least they had had enough sense not to put tape over her mouth, so she was able to force out whatever they had stuffed in her mouth, after a minute or two of work.

They had tied her hands together. Miyuki had woken up on her back, and had tried to push whatever was on top of whatever she was in off with her legs, but that hadn't worked, and now, as far as she knew, she was stuck. She didn't even know what time it was. She did know, though, that everyone was probably freaking out right now.

Miyuki knew her friends well enough to know that they would know that something was wrong if she didn't shown up at the cafe after school. She had sent Ken an email, telling him that she'd be a few minutes, because she was taking something to another classroom; Ms. Sugi was pregnant and wasn't supposed to carry heavy things. Ken had sent a message back to let her know that he'd gotten the message she had sent him, and that they would meet her at the cafe. But now, Miyuki wasn't really sure what was going on, and she couldn't feel either her phone or D-Terminal in her pocket. She hoped that they hadn't been destroyed by Satoshi or one of his friends.

How were her friends going to find her if she didn't have her 'Terminal?

Miyuki fought down the urge to panic, and forced herself to try and breathe normally. She'd be fine. All she had to do was wait for the others to find her. She took a deep breath, trying her best not to panic. Panicking in this situation would only lead to something bad happening. She tried for a moment to remember how long a human being could go without air, only to stop a few seconds later, because she was beginning to freak out. She had to keep telling herself to keep calm, and not panic. Needless to say, as seconds ticked by like hours, Miyuki was having less and less confidence in what she was telling herself.

Maybe if she tried to figure out what Satoshi and his friends had her trapped in, it would help. There was something slightly important that her brain was trying to get her to remember, but Miyuki couldn't remember what it was. It was something to do with Satoshi or with his family, at least.

Miyuki's eyes shifted in the darkness that surrounded her, as they tried to see anything that could help her. There was something so  _familiar_  about what she was in, but it was almost like there was something from it that was missing. Like the last time she had seen the object she was trapped in, there had been something else there. That missing something eluded her. Miyuki sighed and let her head tip back, until it hit the wood of her prison. At least the wood was smooth, and now that she thought about it, she noticed that the wood smelled... _good_. Like it was made of oak or something. Then that all too-important fact hit her. The last time she had seen whatever she was in, there had been fabric running along the sides, top, and bottom. Realization hit her in the gut, hard. Miyuki knew what she was in now.

She was in an unfinished coffin.

Satoshi's father made them in his wood shop, when the morgue didn't have one that the family liked. She'd heard that his father made them to suit the families' desires. She was in a coffin, and more likely than not, they had put something on top so she couldn't get out.

Miyuki could feel her heart beating faster with every second that passed. She knew that she was headed into a full scale panic attack, and she wouldn't be able to stop it. There was nothing she could do. Fear had taken a firm hold, and wasn't letting her regain control and calm down.

Miyuki's panic worsened when she realized that she was starting to have trouble breathing.

* * *

Ken fought down the urge to growl as he scanned his surroundings. Nothing. Still nothing and they'd been looking for almost half an hour. He knew things were bad when Kari had told them that Miyuki wasn't answering her phone.

They all knew that it hadn't been a rogue Digimon that had taken the girl. If one had, Wormmon and the others would have been able to find them instantly. No, something human had taken Miyuki, and now they couldn't find her and they were running out of ideas for places to look. They had tried her phone, and so far, none of them had had any luck getting through. They couldn't even use it to find her. The only conclusion that he could come to was that Miyuki's phone had been turned off, and that was something she never did.

Her phone was always on when she was at school. Even if it was on vibrate, Miyuki always found a way to answer within a few minutes. Yolei couldn't seem to track her with it either at the moment. So they could only assume that something bad had happened to her. Ken wasn't sure where he should look next. How could he find Miyuki?

It was then that he remembered something; a small detail that he doubted even Yolei had thought about. Miyuki had a D-Terminal. That had access to the internet on it. If they could figure out how to get a message of some sort to it, then maybe they could find her. Even if it was off, she would still get it and they'd be able to follow the signal.

Ken nearly smacked himself for not thinking about doing this before. It took only seconds for him to send a message and a few more for Yolei to trace the signal. Needless to say, he hadn't expected to end up in front of a carpenters shop. Ken stopped in front of the deserted shop, puffing for breath. It was closed. Wondering if his 'Terminal had developed a glitch that had led him to this lonely place, Ken double checked with Yolei. It never hurt to be safe. The information that rushed back to him almost gave him a heart attack.

The shop wasn't empty. There was a 'Terminal in there, and somewhere nearby was its owner. Ken was moving toward the door to the building before his brain even registered the fact. Grabbing the handle of the door, Ken pushed. The door refused to open. It was locked from the inside. Ken only hesitated for a second before he forced the door open. He knew that he had probably just set off a silent alarm, but he wasn't going to worry about that right now. Miyuki's safety came first; besides, he was quite sure that the owner of the shop would prefer a break in to a dead body.

Ken froze a few steps inside the door. Someone must  _really_  hate him. There was no other explanation for what was in front of him, other than that simple fact. Why else would the room he was standing be filled with a dozen places that Miyuki could be? Ken cursed swiftly and fluently as he moved from place to place, checking anywhere that was big enough for her to be trapped.

"Where are you?" Ken muttered to himself, as he continued looking around the room. He had cleared the room, and hadn't found a single trace of her anywhere. There had to be some place he hadn't looked, because he knew that Miyuki was somewhere in the building. He could  _feel_  it. Frustration mixed with worry.

"Miyuki!" Ken called, hoping for some sort of answer. He didn't quite get the answer he'd been hoping for. Instead of a voice calling back to him, from the corner of one blue eye, he saw a door. A door he hadn't noticed before, due to its placement. Thanking whatever deity that had listened to his frantic prayers as she moved through the open doorway, Ken was sure that he'd find Miyuki in the next room. Whatever hope he had threatened to vanish, as he got a good look at the interior of the room.

Coffins.

The room was full of coffins. There was no way that she'd be able to find Miyuki in time with so many to look through. He was about to start looking, when one small detail on one of the coffins in the back of the room caught his attention. That coffin had something resting on top of the lid. As Ken moved towards the coffin, he realized that the box on top of the coffin was filled with tools. It would be enough to hold the lid down, but it wouldn't be too heavy. It was something that, should a person push hard enough against, they'd be able to get it off with a little effort. That was, if the person wasn't panicking and was able to think with a straight mind. He knew where Miyuki was.

Ken didn't bother picking the box of tools up off of the coffin. He merely pushed them off of the other side, causing the box to hit the ground with a crash, and sending the tools inside flying as they hit the floor, along with Miyuki's 'Terminal. Thankfully, the lid to the coffin could be slid off and didn't need to be lifted. It followed the tool box to the ground seconds later.

"Miyuki." Ken's voice sounded weak as his eyes landed on the girl resting in the coffin.

For a few brief moments, Ken couldn't move. His whole body was still as he looked at her. He had known when he had arrived that things could be bad, but he hadn't expected  _this_. Hadn't expected to find Miyuki like this.

Pale. Still. Cool to the touch.

_Like snow..._

Ken knew she wasn't breathing, but he couldn't make himself move. But he needed to move. Needed to get her out, try and get her breathing again, before her heart stopped completely and all hope was lost.

Shaking himself in an attempt to get rid of the shock that had stopped him from moving, Ken was careful when he reached into the coffin to pull his friend out. He had to stop halfway through, in order to untie the cloth that was holding Miyuki's hands behind her back. Once her hands were free, Ken continued to pull her out of the coffin. Miyuki's body was dead weight in his arms, her head lolling backwards when there was nothing underneath it to support it.

Ken was careful as he laid Miyuki on the floor. Her condition was bad enough, and he didn't want to do anything that might make it worse. Now all she had to do was figure out what she was going to do. Panic gripped Ken's heart as he realized that for once in his life, he didn't know what to do. Time was running out. He knew it was. With every second that passed, Miyuki's chances of surviving lessened and he was stuck. Doing probably the only logical thing that had popped into his head over the last few seconds, Ken checked that her mouth was clear, tilted her head back, and pressed his lips over hers, forcing air into her lungs. With any luck, the oxygen would make her body would realize that it could breathe again. The chances that it would work weren't very good, but it was something. And he had to try.

"Miyuki. Come on," Ken said as he pulled the limp girl into his arms and gave the pale cheek a soft pat. " _Please_. You have to breathe."

Hope was running thin. Despair began to work its way into Ken's heart. He'd been too late, and there had been too little that he could do. Miyuki wasn't going to make it. She'd gone too long without air, and there was nothing he could do to change that. He'd simply been too late. And he did the only thing that he could think of.

Ken cried. He cried for the friend that he hadn't been able to save, and at the life that had been lost. He could hear the sound of sirens in the distance, and he wondered if he should stay or not.

He supposed that it didn't really matter all that much. The bigger question was what he was going to do with Miyuki. He didn't know if he should take her with him, or leave her on the floor for the cops to find. No. He couldn't leave her there alone, even if it meant he got into trouble. The sound of sirens grew louder, as the cops got closer. Maybe that's why he hadn't noticed it at first.

Something soft touched his neck, making him jump. Indigo eyes widened, as he realized what was happening. Ken looked down. Though her eyes were still closed, Miyuki's chest was  _moving_. Weak breaths escaped her lungs every few seconds. Wrapping his arms around her gently, Ken nearly wept with relief as he watched Miyuki breathe.

He could hear men talking outside, and he knew that the police had arrived, but he still couldn't bring himself to move. Besides, the police would be able to provide Miyuki with the help that she needed. All he had to do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> First Digimon fic, and to be honest, probably my last unless I get inspired for another Ken/OC. I just had to do a Ken/OC. As amazing as Miyako/Yolei is, she just seems TOO different to Ken. I know opposites attract, but jeesh. Bit extreme there. 
> 
> Miyuki, for those who don't know, translates to 'snow girl' or 'maiden of snow.'
> 
> Much love, Princess Kanako x


End file.
